Daughter of Loki
by Superwholockgirl379
Summary: On her birthday, Frigga Lokisdaughter, is kidnapped. The kidnapper: her uncle Thor, heir to all of Asgard. How will Loki get her back? Will he ever get his daughter back?


2022 December 9

Loki has vanished and has not been seen in more than a decade. He took the Tesseract for his own evil purposes.

"Dad! Dad!" the teen shouts shaking Loki by the arm. The snow falls gently around the two in fluffy piles. Loki laughs and swoops her up. She rolls her eyes.

"Dad. I'm not eight anymore! Put me down!"

"Pardon?"

"I apologize Father. I-"

"Do not fret my daughter. It is your name day! A joyous celebration! Come let us feast on cake!"

Meanwhile Asgard: Sif moans again as the newest Asgardian is brought into the world. The baby cries its pink mouth gaping.

" Her name is Frigga after your mother." Sif says.

"Frigga...my daughter. Frigga Jane Thorsdaughter. Frigga Thorsdaughter."

Sif and Thor smile. Odin walks in solemnly"We have found Loki. He has a daughter though her name is unknown. I am ordering you to take this child and make an end of her."

"Yes Father. But won't Loki see this coming?" Thor asks rocking his small fragile baby daughter in his enormously muscular arms.

Two hours after the birth of the princess Thor left. First stop, London where the grave of Jane Foster deceased six years was. Next stop...well he didn't know. He flies to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in New York and bullies everyone into giving up the location of Loki.(Floor 53 apartment 9)

Frigga stood and drew her sword. Hack slash party, repeat. They sparred for hours until six when they walked to their flat and sat on the couch. Frigga although thirteen was narrow waisted, slim, and flat of chest. There she unwrapped her presents a bow and arrow from Hawk Eye, a new sword from her father, a gun from Black Widow, a pearl hair pin from Captain America, a skateboard from Bucky, a chemistry set from Hulk, a iron watch from Iron Man , and a Norse mythology book from Fury. They were all in the living room a little cramped but happy. The cake was green mint flavored with chocolate frosting. "A happy birthday to Frigga Lucifelia Loki's Daughter!" yells Fury raising his slice of cake in s toast. Everyone got a slice of the cake and then came a knock on the door.

Loki answered it and his grin went to a look of rage as he saw Thor standing there with his hammer.

"Happy name day my niece. Frigga...am I correct? I too have a daughter named Frigga. She was born today actually...what a coincidence!" Loki hit him straight in the face. They began to fight.

"I am not here for you Loki. I am here for the girl."

"Frigga run!" yelled Loki.

Each Avenger tried to help as Frigga ran but they all felt Thor's hammer. Lightning shot everywhere as each Avenger was knocked out. Frigga ran heart pounding to the elevator, sword on hip, bow on back, gun in waist, skateboard under arm her bracelet slightly heavy on her body. The elevator door clanged open just as Thor got to it. It shot down to the lobby of S.H.I.E.L.D. She ran off right into Thor's chest. She pulled her gun out and tried to shoot. He wrenched her arm back and threw the gun to the floor as she screamed and tried to wriggle from his grasp.

The skateboard clattered to the ground as Thor beamed them up to Asgard. The skateboard wheels turned as the wind blew. Loki ran down the stairs, ribs broken, tears pooling in his eyes as he limped downstairs barely holding his emotions in. He saw the green skateboard on the ground and the dropped gun and screamed in sorrow and fury.

Meanwhile in Asgard: Frigga screams as she is dragged into the throne room and shoved to the floor. She jumps up and beats Thor's muscular chest which is hard and sort of hurts her hands, so she scratches his face.

"Why have you brought her here? I want her destroyed!" Odin booms.

"Father! We can use her as bait. Loki will come here to find her and we can lock him up then. Be rid of his mischief, forever." Thor explains. Odin smiles and claps his hands.

"She certainly is Loki's daughter, she has Asgardian fighting spirit." he chuckles.

"And Loki's temper." Thor adds.

"Tell me granddaughter, what is your name?" asks Odin.

"None of your business!" snaps Frigga. This earns her a slap from Thor.

"Respect your grandfather." Thor says.

Frigga glares at him through her green eyes and spits at Odin's feet. "My father told me about you! He said you were a coward! An asshole! A liar! I hate you! And always will!" This earns her a second slap from Thor.

"I will ask you one more time girl, what is your name?"

"It's Frigga! Frigga Lokisdaughter!" she cries as Thor grips her to his torso. Thor looks into her dark green orbs and says "Frigga was your grandmother's name. You have her courage."

Frigga opens her mouth and shuts it. "Guards! Take her to Lady Sif's quarters! Make sure she gets proper clothing. See you later...Frigga."

Lady Sif looks up from her baby as the guards come in. "We have orders my lady. This girl is to stay with you. Good day." the guard days shoving Frigga in.

"And who may you be? Come child. Don't be shy. Step into the light." Sif coos.

"I am not a child! My name is Frigga Lokisdaughter and Thor brought me here! He's a brute!" she huffs. Sif chuckles.

"He's also my husband. Come hold your cousin. Her name is Frigga as well."

"If it's all the same to you ma'am I won't."

"Fine. Stay in the dark corner then. See if I care. Goodnight."

Sif blows out the candle and around midnight finds Frigga curled in a ball in the corner shivering. She stokes the fire and throws a blanket on her. "Goodnight my beautiful niece," she whispers.

Frigga wakes in the morning the sun barely peeking over the dawn. She sneaks into the corridor and runs right, left, left, right until she is out. The rainbow bridge is in front of her twinkling. She runs as fast as she can across the bridge. A horse gallops by and swoops her up. Thor looks at her and laughs "You really are your Father's daughter."

They gallop back to the palace Frigga jostling and bumping in the saddle. Thor drags her kicking and screaming back to Sif's room. Sif is up feeding baby Frigga. Sif smiles as Frigga glares at them. Thor leaves.

"Come. Let us find you proper clothes. But you prefer trousers I think?" Sif asks.

Frigga nods. Sif hands the baby to its nurse and leaves guiding Frigga into the bathhouse. In the bathhouse is a deep hot bath and soaps and scrubs. Frigga undresses and wades in. Sif undresses and wades in as well. Sif scrubs Frigga's back and helps her dry off.

Frigga picks out a pair of leather pants with a green tunic and black boots. Sif smirks "You really are your father's child. He wore green and black all the time."

"Wears! He's not dead!" she snaps.

"My apologies Frigga."

Meanwhile S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters

Loki stands on the counter ripping the ceiling apart. Dust showers down on him. He screams again and again ripping apart the ceiling until a pipe bursts showering him with water. Tony comes in yanks him from the counter and drags him to Fury.

"Well damn! You are all sorts of fucked up. Listen, we will get your daughter back on our terms, maybe negotiate for her. But I prom-"

"No! No negotiating! I will get her back! No matter how much blood is spilled!" screams Loki as green light brightens around him. With a brilliant flash he was gone.

Later Evening in Asgard- Frigga pokes at her meat a look of sadness on her face. Odin looks up from his food and silently eyes her chest. Thor follows Odin's gaze and swiftly looks away.

"Frigga are you not hungry?" Sif asks.

"No..."

"Well you may be excused then." Odin says. "Run along now"

Frigga gets up and leaves walking past the guards at the golden gate and into the city. The streets are paved in gold with shops lined on the sides. One sells pies, another, meat, another clothes. She walks to the end of the street where an armored is forging armor. His large muscles pump the bellows up and down up and down. His brown hair is pulled back in a downwards ponytail.

"Oy girl! Are you gonna buy something or you just gonna watch?" he snaps.

"Just watching sir. I did not mean to be of trouble. I just never seen a man making armor...its fascinating." she explains.

"Fascinating eh? Say, where's yer father? Or at least yer mother?"

"Its none of your business!" she snaps running away. She ducks behind a barrel as a man on a horse rides past golden hair falling down his shoulders. Thor.

She gulps as he approaches the barrels. "I know you're there Frigga. Come out there's no point in hiding." Frigga climbs from behind the barrel and looks at him.

"Why did you hide from me?"

"I wanted to see more of the city. By myself."

"The city is dangerous for a young woman to be wandering alone. Come. " he holds out his hand.

"No. I'm not done exploring!" she says running off again. Thor follows galloping on Thunder. He swoops her up as if she was barely a sack of potatoes. They gallop back to the castle and Frigga is confined to her chambers. The night comes swiftly. Something crashes against the wall. Sif screams and the baby cries. A hand clamps over my mouth, I struggle and try to get away.

"It is me daughter. I have come to take you home. Silence now." Father whispers.

I nod against his hand. He lets go and we run through the hall swiftly and silently. An alarm blares loudly and we run faster. The barrier arises golden and gleaming. We are nearly there...a few more yards. We made it !

We look at each other and grin.

"You are unharmed?"

"Yes Father,"

He smiles.

THE END


End file.
